


"Lewis, kneel."

by Mswriter07



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Patrick Stump fandom, Pete Wentz fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Minor Humiliation, Non Graphic, Patrick's the Dom, Pete's the Sub, scene play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete plays and Patrick shows him who's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lewis, kneel."

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF. I don't own/know/or have met any of FOB. I don't know their personal proclivities and on that note, this is complete fiction. Entertainment only, no monies made. I hope you enjoy and if you want to see more of this I can see more chapters added. Just let me know. :)
> 
> Also for those that practice these types of things, I hope I'm able to showcase a bit of the trust, etc that it takes to achieve what each partner is looking for and the love they share.

“Lewis, kneel!” Patrick said firmly.  He didn’t yell as he didn’t need to, Pete knew that tone and he knew they were in  _ play _ .  Pete dropped to his knees and hung his head like Patrick enjoyed.  He didn’t so much as glance at his bandmates or Patrick as he knelt where he stood previously.  Joe and Andy knew they practiced some of the deeper aspects of trust and intimacy and didn’t interfere in their play as long as it was kept within reasonable boundaries around them - in private it was a different matter.

Patrick walked over to Pete and scraped his nails against Pete’s scalp as he carded his fingers through and Pete held in the shivers that wanted to shoot through him.  He didn’t want to be in anymore trouble than he already was especially in front of his friends.  Patrick scraped his nails across the back of Pete’s exposed neck and Pete shivered.  The cracking sound from Patrick’s smack got the attention of everyone in the room and Pete wanted to curl up and die.  Maybe  _ humiliation _ was his punishment that Patrick would spell out eventually.

Patrick squatted down on the balls of his feet and turned Pete’s head to look at him.  Patrick asked quietly, “Do you know what you did?”

Pete shook his head afraid to speak, he couldn’t remember what he did wrong.

“Lewis?” That tone again and Pete knew Patrick was very serious.

“I don’t know Sir.” Pete said trying to stay strong.

“That move you pulled at the end of Sugar?”

Pete’s eyes widened, he remembered and he should’ve known it wasn’t allowed.

“You remember now?  That’s good because you won’t be able to do that for a month as punishment.”

Pete frowned and went to open his mouth but Patrick pressed his hand against him so he wouldn’t speak

“There’s a lot of other things we can do but remember that’s on the  _ don’t _ list for a month.”

Pete nodded and Patrick let a small grin show.  

“Have you learned your lesson?” Patrick asked seriously.

“Yes Sir.” Pete croaked.

Patrick stroked Pete’s hair out of his face and he leaned in and pressed his mouth against Pete’s and then he relinquished his hold and stood back up.  “Are you going to behave?”

Pete glanced up through his bangs and lashes and said, “Yes Sir.”

“Good.  Stand and let’s go take a quick shower before we need to leave the venue.”

Pete stood up and dusted his knees off before Patrick laced their fingers together and led them to the shower room down the hall.  Everyone else just went back to gathering their gear and ignoring the feeling of arousal in the air.  Once everyone was back on the bus Pete had calmed down and was dozing against Patrick’s side as Patrick worked with a hand rested comfortably on his thigh, almost afraid to let go.


End file.
